Blue Tears Necklace
by Pokemon Ranger Kellyn
Summary: Got nothing to do with Pokemon but include AlmiaShipping. Tragic,Surprises and Thrilling


**_Blue Tears Necklace_**

Spring in Springfield Park was a sight to behold. The Cherry Blossom Tree's petal fell off their branches one by one insignifying Spring. Although the sight was once in a year, two kids were in a dilemma and unoticed of their surrounding.

"Kate, will you marry me?" proposed a five years old boy while holding a rose towards the five years old girl, sitting in the middle of a flower meadows.

"Of course Kellyn," Kate smiled sweetly and accepted the rose from Kellyn's hand.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

In a house not far from Springfield Park, a tall brown haired man was standing outside his house waiting impatiently and was walking from left to right with a worried face. It was raining quite heavily in the late evening. Kellyn slowly walked in from his house gate and saw the man looking at him menacingly. He couldn't take another step closer to his father and was very afraid.

"Kellyn! You come here this instance!" yelled Darienz Malacure.

Kellyn still walked slowly towards his father with his face looking down.

"Where have you been for Godsake! Were you trying to kill me out of worriedness?!" Darienz grabbed Kellyn's small hand, shooked it vigorously and shouted at him.

"I'm sorry papa! I'm sorry!" Kellyn started to cry and beg for forgiveness.

"You come inside now young man!" Darienz shouted and dragged his son inside.

Inside the house, Merrlyn heard her husband yelling from outside the kitchen and rushed towards him just to find out that her son was soaking wet and crying.

"Oh! What happen here? Kellyn, are you okay?" Merrlyn bent down and wondered about Kellyn's condition.

"You shouldn't be playing in the rain like that!" again Darienz yelled out of anger.

"Oh come on honey, It's not his fault. Kate's mother was with him when Kellyn went out." explained Merrlyn.

"And you shouldn't be trusting our neighbours too much! It's your fault if anything happen to our son," Darienz still was angry of his wife action. "This boy need discipline if he would to be carrying our family name!"

"Th-Then, I d-don't want to carry the family's name," stated Kellyn while still crying.

"What did you say! Why you-" Darienz was ready to slap Kellyn with all his might.

"Darienz! Stop!!" Merrlyn screamed and protect her son from his husband's outrage.

Darienz was still furious. He hold his wife's arm and pushed it aside so hard that Merrlyn bang on the wall with great force but Darienz didn't take a look of what has become of his wife. He was ready to release his outrage on Kellyn but he stopped when his son screamed. "Moommy!!"

Darienz look back at his wife. It was terrible. Merrlyn's head was bleeding as if it would never stop. Merrlyn was also fainted from the severe blow on her head. Darienz face frowned when he look at his injured wife.

Kellyn ran toward his mother and shooked her hand a bit. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!"

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

A nurse was coming in and out of a surgery room. Darienz was sitting infront of the surgery room with the most regretful face you can ever see in the entire history of regretful faces. On the other hand, Kellyn was sitting besides him holding a stuffed bunny as his companion in the silent corridor. But the silence was interrupted when a doctor came out from the surgery room with a frowning face.

"How is she?!" asked Darienz urgently.

"We tried the best we could, but her injury was beyond our expectation. We didn't manage to save her. . . I'm sorry-" explained the doctor.

Darienz's face frowned and made to the history of frowning faces. He walked back a few steps, sat down, and cried.

"Papa, what happened? Can I see Mommy now?" asked Kellyn slowly.

Darienz was too heartbroken to tell his little son about the bad news and hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry Kellyn, you can't see your mommy right now"

"Can I see her later then?" asked Kellyn once more.

Darienz didn't reply his son's question as he don't know how to explain to Kellyn any further.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

Tokyo was very crowded that night. Cars were moving at a very slow speed. Many people was shouting in their cars. Some were saying "Hurry up over there!" and some goes like " Pick up the pace" and a few says " My horn has broken already!" It was very busy and surely it wasn't the best time to go shopping, scenery watching,or any other outside related activities. But out of the thousands cars that drove on the main street that night, only one was quiet. Darienz drove with no facial espression so no one would ever notice of a sad man in a car driving at the speed of a snail. Kellyn sat beside his father where his mother usually sit on.

Half an hour past by but the traffic wasn't much of a change. Instead, rain began to pour down on Tokyo. Darienz's car arrived at a traffic light but it was red when he got there. A few minutes later, it was green again. So the cars infront moved first. Nothing out of the ordinary happens until a tragic accident occured. A car was speeding to catch up with the orange blinking traffic light, but when it past by the traffic light and getting ready to turn, the car lost control and went straight on.

**CRASH!!!**

the car which lost control crashed onto Darienz's car. All the cars around stopped to watch what was happening.

The car crashed infront of Darienz's car as well as the driver's seats. Kellyn was outcold for a little while but gain consciousness a few seconds after. He watched his father besides him who was seriously injured from the accident."Pa-Papa?"

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

Kellyn was sitting alone in a corner of a waiting room holding his blood covered stuffed bunny. All the nurses in the waiting room were making rumours infront of Kellyn without making any eye contact with the boy who's mother and father died in the same night.

It was very tragic indeed, some people thought that the incident was merely a bad luck and some thought that it was fate. On that tragic night, Kellyn became an orphan at an early age and then sent to an orphanage.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

12 Years Later. . . .

"**KRRIIINNNGGG!" **Kellyn's alarm clock rang in the early morning. It was the first day of school after summer break ended. 12 years past by and Kellyn has already turned 17. Now, he's living with his foster parents.

"Kellyn!" Hurry up! You're gonna be late again!" yelled Kellyn's foster mother, May.

Kellyn got out of bed, took his shower, and changed to his school uniform in a split second. By then, he already rushed downstairs and out of the house to go to school.

"Kellyn! You forgot your wallet!*Sigh* Kids these days.." May mumbled.

Kellyn's school wasn't far so he arrived there in just 5 minutes. The school bell has already rang and the students from all over the school start to move to their proper classrooms. There were already some students in the class when Kellyn entered. He sat down and got ready for the lesson. It wasn't long until Kellyn saw a new transfer student sitting in the second row. At first, Kellyn didn't take notice of her, but as time past by, Kellyn started to wonder if he ever met the new student somewhere, somehow. He tried to take a glimpse of who she was but Kellyn was too far behind to see.

Half an hour later . . .

"Okay Class, Please do Exercise 2.A1 as your homework. Due date is tomorrow." after giving the homework and getting "Aaawwww"ed, the class teacher left the class. Soon, the bell rang indicating recess took the opportunity to see the new transfer student.

"Hey, wait up!" Kellyn rushed towards the girl but she didn't realised that Kellyn was calling her.

It was very weird, as soon as Kellyn got out of the class, the girl dissappeared from the sight. It wasn't logically possible to go that fast to the next corridor. Not a second after that, a group of screaming fan ran towards Kellyn shouting "Kellyn! We're your biggest fans" and "Kellyn! Let's go on a date" and some goes as weird as " Kellyn! Marry me!". And just like that, Kellyn was forced to run for his life and meet with the new transfer student somewhere else.

12 minutes later, Kellyn was outside the cafeteria drinking a can of Revive and wondering about the girl's identity. In dissappointment, he sighed and looked down.

"Eih? What's this?" Kellyn found a handkerchief on the ground and looked around for the owner.

It wasn't fate neither luck, there were no one left in the school garden except the new student. Kellyn braven up and went nearer to the girl and asked with his face down. "Is this yours?"

"Oh, Yes! I was searching for it. Thank y-" She took the handkerchief from Kellyn's hand but then made a surprised look. "Kellyn?!"

Kellyn was shocked to hear his name came out from a girl he just met, he looked up, saw her face and recognised it very well. "K-Kate?!"

"Kellyn! It is you!" Kate hugged Kellyn tightly.

Kellyn blushed but soon hugged her back. "Why are you here Kate?"

Kate smiled and replied."My family moved here last month. I didn't thought I could meet you here.

"Me too!" Kellyn was interrupted when he saw someone spying behind Kate. "I think we should go to another place."Kellyn's screaming fans were spying on Kellyn and made a vicious look at Kate who got a hug from one of the most handsome boys in the whole school.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"Hi mom I'm back!" Kellyn went straight up to his bedroom to put away his school bag and took his shower.

Daytime turned to night. The sun set and the moon appear in the dark skies helping explorers to navigate through the night as the moon always did. Kellyn got out of the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He opened his school bag and saw a math exercise book. He then remembered the homework that the class teacher gave and put the book on his desk to remind himself about it.

"Kellyn! Can you help me in the kitchen before your father gets home!" May's voice was heard by Kellyn.

"Coming mom!" Kellyn put his school bag beside the desk and then scurried downstairs to help his mother.

The kitchen was behind the living room and the stairway. So Kellyn had to go to the kitchen through the living room. He saw the television was on but no one was watching.

"Mom! Should I leave the TV on?" asked Kellyn to his foster mother.

"Yes dear. I want to hear the news, can you raise the volume a little more?" requested May while cooking dinner.

"Umm, sure mom." Kellyn picked up the remote and raised the volume a bit and then put it back to where it has been. Then he walked into the kitchen to help his mother wash the dishes.

It was quiet for a moment because neither Kellyn or May got anything to say or started a coversation. Kellyn's head was still thinking about Kate but the image of Kate in his head dissappeared when he heard a breaking news on the television.

"Last night, another victim was murdered by the unknown suspect. Police and citizen have raised their concern about their safety in the city." Kellyn turned his head to see the television."The victim was murdered without any mercy. It was a horrible sight."

May noticed that Kellyn had stopped washing and watched the TV. "The city is in a grave danger. I hope the police arrest the murderer soon. That mysterious murderer have murdered 12 people so far throughout the month."

The thought of killing made Kellyn reminded back about his mother who was murdered accidently by his own father. Kellyn's face frowned but cheered back up after seeing his foster mother smiled. Although it was 12 years ago, Kellyn's memories about his mother and father haven't dissappeared, not now, not ever.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

2 months later. . .

Kellyn's relationship with Kate has been growing every single day. But it goes the other way around between Kellyn and the fan girls. The "Kellyn Fan Girls Society Club" has been planning all kind of prank to break up the relationship of the two lovers but their plans never return with a succesful results.

"Sayo! Sayo! I just found out something!" Navy, a spy from the Society Club rushed into the club room to inform the leader of the club a valuable information for their next prank on Kate.

"What is it! Im busy here," Sayo was busy polishing her nail.

"I'm sorry to bother you Sayo but I just got news that Kate's birthday is in 3 days time!" informed Navy.

"Hhmm, a birthday huh? this should be interesting. Very good Navy. You should get a promotion later." Sayo grinned and laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, Kellyn and Kate were at the laboratory doing an experiment together. One of the member of the "K.F.G.S.C" was there. She was trying to sabotage Kate.

"Umm. Kate. Happy Early Birthday!" the member of the K.F.G.S.C gave a cute little pink box to Kate.

"Why thank you," Kate accepted the box and put it on top of the experiment table.

"No no, thank you" the girl left Kate and Kellyn's table with a wicked smile.

Soon after that, the little box vibrated. It was really suspicious so Kate took the box and show it to Kellyn. Kellyn was also guessing what was wrong with the box.

_Now!_ thought the girl from the K.F.G.S.C. and then pressing a button under the experiment desk.

"Gaah! What's this!" the small pink box explodes and green slimes blasted on Kellyn and Kate.

_Kellyn's really gonna be mad! _thought the girl again.

But instead, Kellyn and Kate laughed at the sight of their lab partner who was covered with green slimes. Some of the slimes dropped on the floor making it slippery. Kate was out of balance and fell but Kellyn manage to pick her back up on her feet. Kate and Kellyn were holding each other tightly so they won't fall off.

On that day, another prank by the K.F.G.S.C. failed.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"I'm back!"Kellyn went home on that evening pretty late as usual after meeting Kate. May was in the living room sweeping the floor.

"Welcome home dear" May greeted Kellyn as soon as he entered the living room.

"Mom, the school is having a Sports Day soon. You should come too." suggested Kellyn to his mother while giving her a letter from the school.

"Oh, sure. Why not." May received the letter from Kellyn and put it on the television which was on.

"Today, another 2 victims were murdered ruthlessly. Unfortunately, There weren't any observer who notice of the murderer. The only clue the police gathered was the murderer's weapon of choice which was a golden knife so far. And it is said to be that the murderer has many duplicates of the knife since it is seen in every crime scene."

_Again? This is really getting out of hand. Even the police department has no evidence or any clue who's the murderer is. _thought Kellyn. He then went straight up to his bedroom and open his desk's drawer. There was a beautiful clear blue necklace shaped like a tear-drop. Next to it was another necklace but it was a clear blue star shaped necklace. Both were very pretty indeed.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

The Next Day . . .

Class 5 B was in dead silence for the whole period before recess. They were scolded for being too noisy. The class monitor got the worst of it from the teacher for not being responsible. After the torturing and not being able to speak for 2 hours ended, it's finally recess.

_I guess i have to find Kate and give her the necklace for her birthday _thought Kellyn after the students started to move to the cafeteria. "Kate, wait up!"

Kellyn followed Kate to her locker with a smiling face.

"Umm, why did you followed me here Kellyn?" asked Kate while putting her books inside her locker.

"Well, I want to give you something for your bir-" Kellyn was cut when Kate made an overjoyed face infront of him.

"Reeeallyy? What did you bought me? Tell me tell me tell me!" asked Kate and jumped up and down in excitement.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you know about it," Kellyn explained sarcastically. "Close your eyes first."

Kellyn walked behind Kate after she closed her eyes. He then slowly put the necklace around Kate's neck and asked Kate to open her eyes afterwards.

Words can't describe it. Kate was shocked to see a beautiful tear drop shaped necklace around her neck and turned around to thanked Kellyn.

"It's so beautiful. How-When-Wha-"

"It suits with your eyes" Kellyn didn't want to answer whatever Kate's question going to be. He then gave Kate her first kiss.

Although it wasn't long but they enjoyed their both first kiss which every member of K.F.G.S.C. would ever dream off.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

The school ended for the day and it was late in the evening. Kellyn was also late because he wanted to finish his homework before getting home. Alas, the homework was done and he packed up his stuffs and rushed downstairs from the top floor. The school was quiet since all of the students had went back home or already half way from their house.

"Aaaaaaaaarrgghhh!!" a scream from the teachers lounge surprised Kellyn and almost had him fell.

_What was that?! _thought Kellyn.

The horrible scream was too much to be ignored so Kellyn rushed to the teachers lounge immediately. After opening a door connecting the hallway and the teachers lounge, Kellyn saw something that he shouldn't have. One of the teachers in the school was killed. Blood was spilled everywhere. At that time, an unknown person with a golden knife held in his or her hand was still standing infront of the dead body.

"K-Kate?!" the horrible sight was too much for Kellyn.

"Kel-Kellyn?!" Kate was surprised to still see a student inside the school and of all people it would be Kellyn. "It- It's not what you think it is,"

"No . . No! It can't be you!" shouted Kellyn and ran out from the teachers lounge.

"Kellyn! Wait!" It was too late for Kate to make any statements anymore.

Kellyn ran straight towards his house and rushed to his room. He slammed the door behind him and dropped on the floor and panted. His heart was beating very fast and his mind was clouded.

"I wonder what's up with him today?" wondered May worried.

_Could it really be her? The murderer? The one that has been causing havoc and killed dozens of people. . .The one I . . . Love?_

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

On that same night, Kellyn's cellphone never did stop ringing. Although it was on Kellyn's hand, he never did answered it. Kellyn was still shocked of what he saw that evening.

"You have 1 Voice Mail" Kellyn's phone finally stopped ringing. After a few minutes, he played the voice mail from Kate.

"Hello, Kellyn? . . I-I'm sorry. I know it would be hard for you to understand but I need your trust one last time Kellyn, please. Im sorry I've been deceiving you all this time but . . .this is not me. I'm not who you think I am. I work for an assasination organisation build to assasinate some other organisation that has any link with the government. I'm forced to join the organisation because they threatened to kill my parents if I didn't obey their rules or help them. This was never been my intention all along. So, I'm sorry things work out this way. Please forgive me Kellyn."

"Voice Mail ended"

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"Well done apperantice, you did well," A voice came from a man in a room lighted by an aqua light coming from a huge aquarium surrounding the room. In this blue lighted room, Kate could only see the man's silhoutte and his voice which could be heard like an echo inside the vast empty room.

" Thank you master, but i don't deserve your compliment" replied Kate standing straight without any movement whatsoever.

" But I'm quite dissappointed aswell. Something happened on your last mission did it not," asked the man.

" What do you mean? I killed the target, the mission was completed succesfully. No one was around-"

"Except an eye-witness am I right. Don't lie to me girl. I know what happened. You left an eye witness alive" the man shouted back before Kate even had a chance to finish her sentence.

"But, It isn-"

"No but! Leaving an eye witness alive is a crime itself. You broke the rules, and it is an agreement that you should lose something precious in your pitiful life as in . . . Your parents," threatened the man while holding a remote device which would take two lives with a single press.

"No! Yo-You can't! I'll do anything! Don't take away their lives!" begged Kate. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Anything? You should have known better than to leave an eye witness to wander around the city. I may grant your wish to save your parents but for a price," the aweful man laughed maniacally for a second then told Kate the price to save her parents.

"The eye-witness. . ."

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

It was very dark that night. Rain pourred down heavily. Both the moon and the stars weren't visible from the sight. Kellyn went to sleep earlier than usual and didn't even ate his dinner. He lost his appetite even though May cooked his favourite dish.

It was 12 midnight when Kellyn heard footsteps outside his room. At first, he thought that he was imaginating things but the creak on the floor by the footsteps became louder every second. Kellyn's curiosity took over his body and he went nearer to his room's door. He opened it slowly but then began to speed up.

"Wha-!!" As soon as he opened it, someone jumped onto him and knock him backwards and fell to the floor. A lightning that struck nearby Kellyn's house reveals the intruder's identity who was upfront of him with a golden dagger near to his throat. At first, Kellyn was surprised.. but after sometimes of thinking. His face was without any espression again.

" I guess you got a new order to kill me huh?" stated Kellyn and then turned his face to the right not bearing to face Kate.

For a slight moment, Kate was shivering, she could not take away Kellyn's life even though knowing her parents life at stake. Her mind was shrouded with doubts and regrets and soon started to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry Kellyn" *sob* " I don't know what else to do, I can't, I musn't, I shouldn't. . ." Kellyn face Kate again but with a sorry face. He was feeling sorry when he saw Kate cried.

"I-I love you so much Kellyn. But . .at the same time . . I can't . I'm sorry"

Kate slowly let go of her golden knife and gently kissed Kellyn.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

It was 2 in the morning. The rain had stopped to continue another day. Kellyn and Kate were together again after a little reunion. It was silent until Kellyn broke it. Kellyn turned a bit to his left and face Kate. His hand meets Kate's.

"What will you do now Kate?"

Kate also turned to face Kellyn after hearing Kellyn's question.

"I'm not sure anymore. I can't go back to the headquarter and I don't think of where to head after this. I wonder if other members of the organisation is having the same problem as mine." explained Kate in a bit worried voice.

Kate was a bit weird out when Kellyn made a menacing look while gazing into space. She didn't think the bed was discomfort or anything that may worry Kellyn.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kate.

"I'm thinking of . . . Destroying the headquarter of the organisation and put a stop of their evil scheme on using anymore people," Kellyn looked at Kate seriously.

Kate didn't think it was a good idea because the headquarter is packed with bodyguard and the only system that can break up the whole headquarter which was on the seafloor is a massive machine of destruction somewhere deep inside the headquarter.

"Kellyn, I'm not sure if it's going to work. We may get caught by the guards-"

"Hey . . . Don't worry, they may be tough guards and will never let go of their prey but who's the one that can kill dozens of people at a time with no evidence left except a golden dagger which the police can't even figure out who's the owner?" encouraged Kellyn.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"Umm, tell me where are we heading again?" asked Kellyn who was running behind Kate and just followed where she goes.

"A secret passageway which connect the surface with a seafloor cavern," explained Kate.

"Oh, I see," Kellyn quiet off .

They reached a seaside after some minutes of running. The beach was calm. Kate gave Kellyn a glowing green fluorescent stick and instructed him to slot it in a hole of a big boulder in the middle of the beach. Kellyn was confused at first but did what he was told.

After slotting in the fluorescent stick, the ground started shaking and the boulder split to half slowly.

"This is a stairway which can lead us to the seafloor cavern and so on to the headquarter," explained Kate and closed Kellyn's mouth which was awe strucked. *sigh* "I guess it can't be help. You don't see that everyday do you?" Kate said sarcastically.

Soon, they both reached a metal stairway which connect the seafloor cavern with the entrance to the headquarter. Kate entered slowly while keeping an eye for any unwanted people. She dragged Kellyn quickly along the hallway to another room.

Little by little, guard by guard, they both finally reach an experiments room.

"Now, we need to find a tube containing liquid that can be use to defuse the huge machine that is keeping the headquarter stable on the seafloor." told Kate and then began to search for the item needed.

Kellyn was very much confused and didn't know what to look for. But he then noticed something that can replace the tube containing some weird liquid which may be longer to find. "Hey Kate, how about explosives?"

Kate was dumbfounded for a while "Eeermm, yeah. . . sure." She took the explosives from Kellyn's hand and rushed outside the experiments room with Kellyn following behind her.

"This way!" Kate pointed at a direction and ran ahead.

The control room was not far. They rushed in with no delay and got ready to plant the bomb onto the massive machine.

"Okay, we're here. Should we plant it on top of this thing?" asked Kellyn and pointed at a colourful blinking keyboard.

"Wait!. . . Wear this for good luck," Kate took out her blue tear drop shaped necklace and put around his neck.

"Thanks," Kellyn place the bomb on top the keyboard and set the time for the bomb to explode.

"I guess 3 minutes is enough for us to get out of here," told Kate but somehow doubt about it.

"You dissappointed me apperantice. . . you should die like any other traitors!"

"Heathcrife!" Kate was shocked to see Heathcrife, the organisation leader standing proud at the entrance of the room. "We'll destroy your evil plans once and for all."

"I can take off that bomb anytime if i want too! But i'll put an end to yours and your friend's lives first" Heathcrife took out a gun and fired a bullet.

Luckily, the bullet missed but Heathcrife wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Aaaarghh!" screamed Kellyn when a bullet hit him on the back. Kellyn fell to the floor without anymore movement.

"Hah! One down, one more to-" Heathcrife looked left and right, up and down to locate Kate but failed.

"I guess you forgot about me!" Kate appeared behind Heathcrife and slashed him with her golden knife.

"Gaarggh!" he was caught of guard. The gun that was on his hand was thrown away.

Kate was ready to give another devasting blow on Heathcrife but he blocked the attack by holding Kate's hands and restrained her from making any other movement.

"You fool! You can't defeat me! I trained you! I know all your tricks and skills!" laughed Heathcrife maniacally.

"You think so!?" Kellyn pick up the gun that was thrown away and fired towards Heathcrife. But he then collapsed once again because of the injury.

"Gaaarrggh!" shouted Heathcrife again.

"You know? You shouldn't even be walking right now but just to make you stay on a same spot. . " Kate kicked Heathcrife and he was thrown back to a clockwork on one of the wall in the room. His cape was stuck in between the clockwork's gears immediately.

"Kellyn! Are you okay?" Kate ran to Kellyn's aid. "Can you stand up?"

"Yyyeaah, quite a bit. Come on, we got to get out of here. 1 minute remaining before the bomb explodes," told Kellyn and tried to endure the pain on his back.

Kellyn and Kate ran to a safety room which was besides the control room as fast as they can before Heathcrife got loose. But there weren't anymore safety pod except one. It can only fit one person.

"Dang it. . . Kate. You'll go, I'll hold back Heathcrife for you to escape," suggested Kellyn.

"No way! I'll never do it. I won't leave without you!" replied Kate.

"There isn't any other way!"

"But-" Kate hugged Kellyn. She can feel the warmth coming from Kellyn and hear his heartbeat. It feels nice for Kate and she wouldn't ever want to let go of Kellyn.

But suddenly Kellyn hold on Kate's arm and pushed Kate backward. The sudden push had Kate totally surprised and she didn't had time to hold on to Kellyn. Instead, she managed to pull the tear drop necklace from Kellyn and fell into the safety pod. Kellyn quickly close the safety pod's door and locked it from outside somehow.

"Kellyn! No! You can't leave me! Open the door!" Kate screamed inside the safety pod and struggled to open the door. But efforts were meaningless.

"I'm sorry Kate," Kellyn put the palm of his hand on top of the transparent glass. Then he pushed the launch button.

"Kellyn! This isn't what we want it to be-" Kate told Kellyn and then started to cry.

"No it's not Kate. But this is the best way," replied Kellyn.

"Die Traitor!"

As the safety pod began to launch, Heathcrife appeared behind Kellyn and slashed him.

"Kellyyynn! Nooo!" shouted Kate.

Blood was spilled even on the safety pod's glass. Then the safety pod began to launch.

"Kelllyyyyyynnnn!!!"

The pod was launched out from the headquarter and into the open sea. However, inside the pod, Kate cried while holding the **Blue Tears Necklace** in her right hand and watched the headquarter below her being blown to pieces. And just like that, another life was taken away. Was it just bad luck or fate determined Kellyn's death?

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

7 years later. . .

Springfield Park. . .

_It seems I moved back here after all this years. Oh Kellyn, I wish you're here to see the flowers blooming after winter ended. I can still see the same beautiful meadows of flowers and roses. When you think about it, time does fly by without you knowing. I still remember the beautiful flowers you used to pick for me. I also kept the necklace you gave me 7 years ago all this time. It's sure is pretty from every angle. As for our son, Kenny, he's growing up real fine. I see he got your eye colour. I'm doing fine even though being a single mother and all. Even though we've been for a short time, I'll never forget you Kellyn._

_Never. ._


End file.
